


Possession is 9/10ths

by uselesspieceofship



Series: Baby, You're Mine [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, G!P Stacie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stacie's jelly, and possessive, beca's got a secretttttttt, dont read children, idk im just writing whatever now, just look at the title, this is filthy, very very very very minimal plot i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesspieceofship/pseuds/uselesspieceofship
Summary: Basically a PWP involving a jealous Stacie and a club
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Series: Baby, You're Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565887
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Possession is 9/10ths

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Pitch Perfect I’d be writing a novel or some shit 
> 
> Word Count: 2,663
> 
> Warning: Filthy smut ahead, G!P Stacie, choking, biting, spitting 
> 
> *****As you can see I’m not a fan of editing so all mistakes are mine *****

She was desperate. So fucking desperate. Beca never wanted anything more in her life. She was grinding against Stacie in the club and suddenly she was on her knees in the bathroom making her intelligent, beautiful, and very tall girlfriend groan in pleasure. The grinding, the kissing, the nearly fucking on the dance floor had made her ready. The feeling of being on her knees, the hands pulling on her ponytail, the long cock sliding down her throat is what made her desperate. She pleaded with her eyes. Stacie slowly slid all thick 8 inches out of her warm mouth. 

“Such a good girl…always so giving,” The tall girl said and then she was picking Beca up and bending her over the sink so she could see her wrecked face in the mirror. Beca couldn’t believe the wetness dripping down her thighs and the hot blush across her cheeks. Stacie smirked, grabbing her by both hips and roughly ground her length against her covered center. Beca whined because there wasn’t even skin-to-skin contact between them. The DJ needed to try and grab her bearings so she gripped onto the counter in front of her. 

“Look at that little black skirt,” Stacie flipped the skirt up, laying it against the small of Beca’s back to reveal her ass. “You’ve been begging to get fucked all night, haven’t you babe?” Another hot gush of wetness oozed out of her center. “And this... _ intricately _ laced thong is absolutely ruined.” Stacie smirked in the mirror, knowing that Beca’s eyes were shut tight imagining all the dirty and downright  _ filthy _ things that Stacie makes her crave. The small brunette’s legs where shaking and she was holding back whimpers by biting her bottom lip. “I won’t give you what you want until you tell me what the fuck Luke was playing at tonight?” Beca’s eyes shot open and she bit her bottom lip harder, thinking about how Stacie displayed her possessive streak by practically fucking her on the dance floor. God she was wet and swollen but the tall dork was the love of her life. 

“Stacie, I am so in love with you. Like you’re an actual idiot but I genuinely love you. And Luke...Luke for whatever reason can’t get over that. So how about you fuck the brains out of me and prove to him wh-“ Stacie ripped off her thong in an instant and pushed the head of her cock to Beca’s dripping wet lower lips, cause holy fucking hell they were actually dripping. 

“You have never been this drenched for me before. I bet the thought of me possessing and showing you off to others turns you on.” Stacie slid in and Beca’s navy eyes began to roll to the back of her head. Stacie had never felt the smaller woman squeeze around her quite this tightly before and she had to pull out as soon as the bulbous tip of her cock fully entered. 

“Fuck baby girl, I almost came already. That’s because I belong to you as much as you belong you me,” the tall brunette placed her left hand over Beca’s on the counter and her right hand around the DJ’s throat. Stacie took a deep breath and released a primal growl as she once again sheathed her length into the brunette’s pussy. The tall brunette froze half way this time. 

“Please baby, n-no, please don’t stop,” Beca couldn’t help but stutter. She wanted to thrust her hips back but knew her girlfriend would get upset. Stacie tightened her grip on her girlfriend’s throat, but remained half inside of her. 

“I want to see those gorgeous eyes Becs,” The sultry sound of her girlfriend’s voice drew Beca’s eyes to their current half-open shape. As Stacie slid the remaining four inches, a high pitched whine fell out of thin, pink lips. Beca struggled to keep her eyes open but managed nonetheless. Stacie thrusted in and out slowly, keeping only the head of her cock in before bottoming out. Beca moaned Stacie’s name loudly, thrusting back against her to try and get her to pick up speed. The hand that had previously been on top of hers was suddenly slapping the bare left side of her ass roughly. Stacie completely slid out of Beca and the DJ couldn’t help but release a cry. 

“St-Stacie  _ shit _ baby what the fuck is wrong wi-” Stacie slapped her ass again, surely leaving a hand print while simultaneously gripping her throat. 

“Only good girls get rewarded,” the genius stated. Beca squeezed her legs tight, whimpering and grinding back again. She moaned when her throbbing center came in contact with her girlfriend’s hard member. Stacie growled lowly and completely released Beca, taking half-a-step back. She slapped Beca’s ass with both hands this time and the small brunette yelped. 

“Stop. Moving. You’re not being my good girl...” Beca whined at the thought of not being good. “How about you beg me? Then I’ll rail you,” She wanted to absolutely wreck Beca and the small stubborn girl knew that. The DJ gave in, knowing that the future embarrassment would be worth the fuck. 

“Please,” she sobbed “Please fuck me…I need you,” Stacie smirked stepping forward and resting her cock against Beca’s ass. She  _ tsked _ and slapped her hard length against the red flushed cheeks of Beca’s backside. 

“You can do better than that babe…” Stacie continued to spank her ass with her dick. 

“Stacie...I need you to fuck me so bad. Fill me with your cock and fuck me like a good girl. Fucking  _ take me _ baby please,” Stacie bit her lip and buried herself to the hilt inside of Beca’s clenching pussy. She didn’t waste any time as she immediately began pounding away. The fast and hard pace caused moans to spill out of both brunettes’ mouths. They looked like animals Beca noted as she looked through the mirror, knowing that Stacie wanted her to see as the taller girl claimed and owned her. 

“Ffffuck oh shit, oh shit Stacie please don’t st-stoooop,” The stuttering was caused by the continuous pounding against her g-spot. An indecipherable mess of syllables fell from Beca’s mouth as Stacie attempted to rearrange her guts. A hand that was previously wrapped around her throat was suddenly slapped over the pale girl’s mouth as her pitch only increased. 

Beca’s legs were getting weak and either she was going to stand or she was going to keep her eyes open because the drilling the she was receiving meant that she could only focus on one at a time. 

Stacie had asked her to keep her eyes open and she would obey that command and be the good girl she knew she was. Thankfully, her genius girlfriend wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back flushed against her front to help hold her up. Stacie had practically mounted her and was driving into the small girl as deep as she possibly could. The hand slapped over her mouth muffled screams of pleasure threatening to make itself heard in the hallway outside of the bathroom. Stacie could feel her need to claim Beca more as she stared at their reflection in the mirror. She leaned forward, giving into her urge and bit down on the skin where Beca’s shoulder met her neck.

Stacie could feel Beca’s warm walls tightening around her as she bit down and she groaned deeply, releasing Beca’s skin before she could tear it. It was so pleasurably painful that the DJ began to struggle to hold her eyes open. She could feel them occasionally roll back as she was brought closer to her climax by the pistoning cock inside of her. Stacie removed her hand from on top of Beca’s mouth and pulled the smaller woman’s hair back until her back arched and her head was tilted back. Beca’s bottom half was still flushed against her front as she pounded deeper and harder. Stacie leaned down licking her way into Beca’s mouth and releasing her hair to wrap around the DJ’s throat once again. Their kissing was sloppy, constantly being interrupted by their moaning. 

“Open your mouth,” Stacie commanded. Beca followed the command eagerly. The tall genius spit directly into her girlfriend’s awaiting mouth. 

“S-so cl-losssssse,” The tight coil in the pit of Beca’s stomach began uncoiling. A series of hard knocks were suddenly being banged against the door. 

“Hey! This is club security. Open this door right now or I’ll open it myself,” Beca could feel a desperate scream willing to tear its way through her mouth so she bit her lip tightly instead. Stacie pulled out quickly, tucking her cock that was shining with Beca’s arousal into her pants and then pulled down Beca’s skirt into the right place. The doorknob began to twist and turn when Stacie noticed Beca’s torn thong and quickly pocketed it. The club security had a shocked look on his face as he opened the door to the two brunette girls. 

“It smells like sex in here,” The guard states. Smell is putting it lightly, it  _ reeked _ of sex. Beca blushed as the man looked them over, noting their disheveled clothes, flushed skin, and the bite mark on Beca’s neck. “Looks like you two were having some fun. Unfortunately, you’re causing a line. Now get out of here and don’t let me catch you two again.” Stacie nodded at the man and grabbed Beca’s hand, pulling her along. Beca stumbled slightly, her mind was not processing how she had been literally been getting pounded to oblivion and now they were on the move. Also, her legs happen to be shaky thanks to the girl currently leading her who knows where. Stacie noticed Luke staring at her as they walked by, winking at him when she noticed his angered face. The bite mark was serving its purpose in marking Beca and pissing off any unwanted suitors. Beca hadn’t noticed the Brit, too preoccupied with trying to focus on walking with her bare pussy and thighs rubbing wetness between her shaky legs. Stacie pushed through the doors of the club and and made a left, going down an alleyway that she had noticed earlier. Stacie walked towards the middle of the deep alley. It wasn’t well lit so they were well hidden from any passersby on the sidewalk. 

Stacie pressed her girlfriend against the wall and cupped her face with both hands. Their lips smashed together and tongues met instantly. As much as Beca enjoyed kissing, she needed a lot more. She began unzipping Stacie’s pants and grabbed at her hard member as soon as it was free from its confinement. She wrapped her fingers around the thick meat and thrusted her hand up and down. Stacie groaned into her mouth, wanting desperately to feel Beca’s tight heat around her again. Stacie picked Beca up by the backs of her thighs, adjusting her position so that the inside of her elbows was holding up the back of Beca’s knees. Her hands slid down to Beca’s ass and gripped tightly. Beca moaned loudly into Stacie’s mouth from the hands gripping her ass. Stacie separated from the smaller brunette’s lips and growled into her ear. 

“ _ God _ ...its going to feel so good to claim you like this,” Stacie pulled Beca’s skirt up and positioned her cock at her sopping entrance. 

“Please...baby...I  _ need  _ you, please, plea-“ Beca’s pleas were cut off with a moan when Stacie thrusted her full length into her. “ _ Ooohhhh _ fuck yes yes yes” 

The tall brunette clenched her teeth and made sure her hold on Beca’s ass was good before lifting the smaller girl and slamming her back down on her length. A guttural moan fell from Beca’s lips as Stacie continuously picked her up just to slam her back down. She began thrusting her hips as well, causing Beca to release these breathy gasps every time she bottomed out inside her. Beca gripped onto her shoulders tightly, trying to hang on for the ride she knew Stacie was giving her. 

“I just want to make you pregnant and make everyone know you’re mine,” Stacie grunted in her ear. A gush of wetness dripped down her cock, causing the leggy brunette to smirk at the filthy wet noises their combined sexes were making.

“Mmm you like that thought, don’t you? Me filling you up with my cum until you’re pregnant,” Beca could only whimper and moan in response. Stacie lowered Beca onto her cock again before leaving them flushed together. She grinded roughly, the tip of her cock rubbing gloriously against the smaller girl’s g-spot. 

“I asked you a question babygirl,” Beca clenched her already constricted walls tighter. 

“G-god yes, I love it. Every t-time I hope you make me pregnant,” Stacie began thrusting and lifting Beca up and down with a newfound vigor. 

“This is my fucking pussy,” Stacie sank her nails into the flesh of Beca’s ass. 

“Yessss, your pussy,” Beca echoed back, hissing. Stacie was very pleased by her response. “Sh-shit baby, your cock-, your cock-,  _ oh my fucking  _ **_God_ ** _ , _ so deep. S-so fucking deep.” The DJ was getting lost in pleasure, unable to speak properly with how fast and deep Stacie was fucking her. It felt like her cock was inside her stomach, becoming a part of her. She switched up her thrusting, choosing to go hard and deep instead of fast and deep. Beca’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and screams fell from her lips. 

“Fuck Bec I’m so close,” Stacie rested her forehead against Beca’s, slowing her pace so she could stare into navy eyes. Beca placed her hands on Stacie’s cheeks, returning her stare. 

“Cum inside of me baby please,” Stacie tried to hold off, wanting to be suspended in this moment forever. But the pleasure took over and Beca’s tightening core only drew her closer to the edge. She groaned as spurts of hot cum released inside of Beca’s womb, ingraining her essence into her. Beca moaned loudly, feeling Stacie’s cum launching her into her own orgasm. Stacie remained buried to the hilt inside of Beca, smiling gently at her with pure adoration shining in her eyes. 

“I love you,” Stacie whispered. Beca pulled her face close, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

“I love you too,” The small DJ giggled uncharacteristically when they ended their kiss. 

Stacie slipped out from inside of Beca; both girls groaning at the loss of contact. Her seed oozed out onto the pavement below them. Stacie slowly lowered Beca and adjusted their clothing while holding onto her waist. 

“Can you walk?” Beca took a step forward, well, attempted to. Her legs practically bucked and if Stacie hadn’t been holding her, she would’ve been a pile on the ground. 

“I think I have a severe case of jelly legs,” Stacie snorted. 

“You think?” The tall girl picked Beca up bridal style, walking out of the alleyway. 

As they exited, the two noticed Luke exiting the club as well. He looked the two of them over before clenching his jaw and storming back inside. Stacie’s chuckle turned into a hiss when Beca pinched her. 

“What? Serves him right for trying to grind on you when I went to get us drinks,” Beca only shook her head in response, a small smile gracing her lips. 

Stacie carried her to the car where she buckled her in before getting in the driver’s side. By the time she was buckled in and pulling off towards the Bella house, Beca was positively passed out in the passenger seat. Stacie smiled at her once she reached a redlight, the car behind her honking when she got stuck staring at Beca. All she could think about was how happy she was that Beca chose her. Now, all she needed to find out was what the fuck is up with Luke to make him so desperate for Beca. Something just wasn’t adding up...

*******The End*******

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned from the depths of hell just to most likely disappear again. You guys will hear from me when you do ;). AND ONCE AGAIN I’D LIKE TO SEE SOME G!P STACIE X BECA OR SOME G!P CHLOE X BECA. We all know how much of a brat she is.


End file.
